Who's Killing the Muppets? (Female Style)
Cast * Kermit the Frog - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Miss Piggy - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Gonzo - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fozzie Bear - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Scooter - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Hooded Killer/Skeeter - ??? * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Beaker - Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot) * Rowlf the Dog - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Dr. Teeth - Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles) * Lew Zealand - Merida (Brave) * Swedish Chef - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Animal - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Steve Martin - Himself * Camilla the Chicken - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Statler and Waldorf - Cinderella's Stepsisters * Penguins - Themselves Transcript * Ariel: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Hooded Killer: No! For your next feat, you die! (He fires a cannon, decapitating Ariel, and Ariel's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then he places a water sack on the scene) Ariel's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Judy: Ariel died as she lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MR. STEVE MARTIN, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Steve Martin: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Nick (interrupting): Oh, are we burying her in a sybian? (Eric jumps on Ariel's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Dot: You know, the last time a girl died was... * Steve Martin (interrupting): Excuse me? * Dot: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Steve Martin: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the s**t outta your mouth?! * Judy: Wow, Martin’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Odette) (Odette waves at them) Later * Dot: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Hooded Killer: (Right up at the door) Hey, Dot? Why did the bear turn red? * Dot: I don’t know, stranger. * Hooded Killer: Because he was em-BEAR-rassed! * Dot: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Hooded Killer: Then how about this? Why did you turn red? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (He stabs Dot in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Dot: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Anastasia: See? I told you the starfish was gonna die on stage tonight. (Cinderella's stepsisters laugh) * Dot: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Drezilla: You're an ambulance. (Cinderella's stepsisters laugh again, and Dot is dragged offscreen by the Hooded Killer and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Judy: (Penguins roll Dot's dead body away) First Ariel, now Dot. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Nick: Don’t say that name, Carrots. * Judy: OOOH, Nick's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Nicks telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in K! (Odette walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Odette? * Odette: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Judy: We need to talk about ???’s death. * Odette: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Judy: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Girl Babies Flashback * Baby Judy: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Dot: Let’s question Judy's sexuality. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Odette: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby ???: What a nerd. * Baby Nick: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby ???: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Nick) * Baby Judy: Yikes! ???, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (??? smacks Judy) * Baby Dot: NANNY! ???'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Judy: Yeah, who's the homo now? (??? beats up Dot, and ??? gets hit in the back by Judy with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (Ariel, Dot, and Nick agree and drown ??? in the pool) * All Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Odette: You killed my sister?!? * Judy: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think ???’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Odette: Oh, ??? will have her ''revenge… (Odette reveals herself to be ???, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Judy and Nick: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '???:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Judy) Fifteen seconds till your death! * '''Nick:' HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * ???: Here it comes! Showtime! * Eric: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * ???: You can’t shoot me! Princes don’t even have fingers! (Eric fires an arrow, which runs through ???'s head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Steve Martin behind her) * Steve Martin (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Female Style Category:Gender Swap Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets?